


Midnight

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: A whole new world, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Innocence, One Shot, Paris - Freeform, Parody, Post Magic Carpet Ride episode, Puppy Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At midnight, Phineas sneaks out of the house and goes to Isabella’s, with a very special surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Aerial Area Rug scene, which was inspired by the A Whole New World scene in Disney's Aladdin, which in turn inspired this fic. So inspiration all around, I guess.

The alarm on his watch gave off a silent series of beeps in the darkness. He stirred, rubbing his eyes. It took his eyes a minute to adjust to the light emitting from the watch. “Eleven-fifteen.” He yawned. “Better do it now while everybody else is asleep.”

Quickly he got out of bed, throwing on his signature t-shirt and shorts, bending over to lace up the sneakers he hadn’t bothered to take off. The platypus on the bed lazily opened an eye, growling softly.

“Hey Perry.” Phineas scratched the platypus’s head. “Go back to sleep boy; I’ll be back later.” The platypus stared at him a moment before closing his eye. Pretty soon, soft snoring could be heard. The boy chuckled to himself as he snuck out of the room. “Good night Perry.”

He tiptoed downstairs, careful not to wake anybody up. Especially Candace. If she woke up, she’d ruin everything. He loved her, but some things just needed to be done in secret.

His eyes scanned the living room. One quick assessment was all he needed. Without bothering to check specifics, he picked up the red rug his Dad had placed there earlier, carrying it into the garage.

“Just a few minor modifications and—“

“And you call me quiet.”

Phineas started, slowly turning around. “Oh hey Ferb. I was just…uh…”

“Doing something with the rug; no doubt to impress Isabella.”

A slight blush crept up Phineas’s cheeks. “Yeah…”

Ferb smirked in amusement, shoving his brother out of the way, staring at the rug that was now lying on the workbench. “Voice activation system still in place?”

“Yep.”

“Microfilament omnidirectional jet grid?”

“Check.”

“Antigravity quantum lift discs?”

“Ye—no.” Ferb blinked at him. “I mean, the lift discs are still there, but they’re in the entire area rug, not this little one.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Same with the microfilament omnidirectional jet grid, though that one’s not to complicated. There’s enough of it inside this rug to make it operational.”

“But the lift discs aren’t.”

“No.”

“Then we know what we have to do.”

“Right.” Phineas glanced at his watch. “Uh…no offence Bro, but can we make this quick? It’s eleven-thirty and I want to be at Isabella’s by midnight.”

His brother nodded, quickly setting to work.

\------------------------------------------

_Ten minutes later_

Ferb lifted the rug, expertly turning it to make sure it banked right and left smoothly. He nodded with satisfaction, giving the red head a thumbs up.

Phineas beamed. “Awesome!” He hopped on the rug, holding onto the front and tilting it up. “Thanks Ferb. I’d like to stay and talk, but—“

“Go get the girl.” Ferb smiled.

“I owe you one Bro. See you later.” Without waiting for a reply, Phineas turned the rug towards the sky and was gone.

\------------------------------------------

“Isabella. Psst. Isabella.”  Isabella opened an eye, sleepily regarding whoever was outside her window. “Isabella, come on. I have something to show you.”

Both of her eyes popped open. “Ph-Phineas?”

“Yes Isabella?”

“Wha—what are you doing? Why are you floating outside my window?” She shook her head. “Wait. You’re…floating? How are you doing that?”

He laughed. “Come take a look.”

“Just a second.” She climbed out of bed, walking into the closet, emerging a few seconds later fully dressed. “Now what are you show…” Her eyes widened as she reached the window. “Um, Phineas? What’s with the rug? We already did that today.” She giggled. “I think you’re running out of things to invent.”

“Oh, I know we already did this today, but…” his face flushed. “When we flew it earlier, it was you, me, Buford, Baljeet, Ferb and my Dad.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I…kind of wanted to fly with just you. I even modified it so it was the smaller area rug.”

Isabella blinked. “You wanted to fly with just me?”

“Yeah…”

“Oh Phineas.” She took his offered hand, allowing herself to be helped up. “Wow Phineas, this is great.”

He smiled. “Isn’t it?” He pulled up gently on the rug, causing it to lift off the ground. “So, where would you like to go?”

“Paris.”

“Paris it is.” As the rug started to fly in the direction of Paris, Phineas reached behind him, grabbing something. “And what’s flying to Paris without a little mood music?”

Isabella grinned as Phineas plucked out the opening notes to a very familiar song.

_I can show you a world  
_ _shining, shimmering, splendid._

He leaned over, staring at Isabella. “Tell me Izzy, now when did you last let your heart decide?” She giggled softly. “I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over skyways and under, on a magic carpet ride.”

The carpet climbed higher and higher into the sky, finally emerging over the clouds.

“A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we’re only dreaming.” He looked at her and grinned. “Okay Isabella, you take a verse.”

She leaned against him. “A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew. But when I’m way up here, it’s crystal clear…” she looked at him and smiled. “That now I’m in a whole new world with you.”

He returned the smile, chuckling slightly as the rug dipped, then shot upwards, doing an upside down loop which caused Isabella to grab his arm. “You alright Isabella?”

“Yeah. That last drop was a bit much.”

“Sorry about that. I should probably take it down a little.” He crawled over to the edge of the carpet, pulling it down slightly. “Isabella, look.”

Isabella crawled over, looking to where he was pointing. She wrapped her arms around him. “Oh Phineas, it’s beautiful.” The lights of Paris twinkled below them, the Eiffel Tower seeming to shoot above the clouds.

“Hang on.” Phineas eased the carpet down so they were to hovering directly above it.

“Wow! Just look at all of it!” Isabella leaned over, studying the people below. “It looks so exciting down there!”

The red head frowned. “As exciting as up here?”

She smiled, kissing him on the nose. “Nothing’s more exciting than up here.”

He wrapped an arm around her waist. “I was hoping you’d say that.” He was quiet for a moment, watching the activity below. “So, did I do good? Was this a nice surprise?”

“It was a great surprise.” She smiled. “Like they say, it’s a whole new world with you.”

He smirked. “Wow. That was really corny Isabella.”

Isabella giggled, laying her head on his shoulder, sighing happily. “Yes, yes it was.”


End file.
